


Snow White Hair

by Capucine



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Crush, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa moves into the Disney Princess castle, Snow White gets a bit of a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So I arrived two hours early for an exam. Enjoy!

When she had first arrived, Snow White had been in awe. Sure, the whole 'white as snow' thing was sort of her deal, but she wasn't selfish about it. In fact, the more she saw of her, the more she thought that she didn't mind her being more associated with snow; Elsa was an amazing queen.

At first, she'd only glanced at her during meals, or when they were at parties.

But then, she'd found herself following Elsa around. Maybe it was the fairytale standard she held herself to: hair white as snow, lips red as roses, eyes bluer than the blue sky.

Or maybe it was her kindness, or her willingness to laugh. She was always giggling with her sister, Anna, unless she was trying to be poised. Sometimes, she'd make an entire floor of ice for everyone to skate on, and everyone would have fun.

Snow White would watch her for the beautiful twist of her hand, or the graceful step, or the way she delicately inhaled the smell of her food before she ate it. There was just no one like Elsa, no one more gorgeous or poised or relatable.

She'd thought her watching had gone unnoticed, until the day Elsa looked back at her with concern.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at Snow White with her big, soft blue eyes.

"Oh no, of course not!" Snow White was quick to assure her, hands flying up in dismay.

Elsa seemed to consider this a moment, then asked, "You're always watching me, but you never say anything. Why is that?"

Snow White flushed. She didn't know how to explain it. All she knew was that she wanted to be around Elsa all the time, like she was some addictive scent. "I... I, I was nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" Elsa still seemed concerned. She put a hand on Snow White's shoulder; she was a good deal taller, being about seven years older.

"Meeting you. I should be so afraid to make a fool of myself," Snow White explained, clasping her hands.

Elsa smiled, and something seemed to go on behind her eyes. "I would never think of you as a fool. I've seen you around; you're one of the sweetest girls I've ever seen."

"O-oh, thank you," Snow White stuttered.

Elsa smiled again, saying, "Do you want to go get some chocolate? I've heard it helps calm nerves."

"Of course," Snow White said, and she followed along.

And that was when the invisible wall between them broke. Snow White got to find out about Arendelle, and Elsa heard all about Snow White's home. They discussed family, what little they had, and the issues of being a princess (now a Queen, in Elsa's case). At length, they were silent, enjoying their chocolate.

"So why were you nervous to meet me?" Elsa asked, good humor evident in her eyes.

"Well... I should say I was afraid. You're a queen, and you've got power in your very pinky," Snow White admitted, though she added, "I am not so nervous now. You are quite beautiful, and kind."

Elsa smiled, and said, "Well, I'm glad. I'd like to be friends."

"You would?" Snow White was delighted. She clasped her hands in front of her, saying, "And we must do tea parties, mustn't we?"

"We must," Elsa agreed, smiling at Snow White.

And so they did, eventually.


End file.
